Things get worst, before better!
by Zykon
Summary: Everyone but Yamcha is happy and has that special someone to share their happiness with. Due to this fact, Yamcha is depressed and getting upset because he feels that they are rubbing it in his face. Yamcha cant take anymore and well, you will have to rea
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was a beautiful sunny morning at Master Roshi's Island. So beautiful, that all the Z fighters, and their families and future family members, were all gathered around on the beach.

Krillin and his 4-year old daughter Marron, we're swimming in the shallow waters near the beach. "Come on Mama!" pleaded Marron. "Please come in with us!"

18 just stood there, as if she was afraid to jump into the water. "Come on honey!" said Krillin, "You know what Bulma said, the water won't hurt you anymore!"

18 still didn't move. She wasn't sure if it was safe for her to dive into the water, because although she was half human now, she was still part cyborg; Diving into the water would normally cause her damage.

However, Bulma had given 18 a special coating inside her systems, so the water wouldn't do anything critical.

18 still didn't move, "I don't know you two," she said, "I'm not sure this is…" she was cut off, because Vegeta had snuck up from behind her, and pushed her into the water.

18 shrieked when she came up for air, but as surprising as it was, the water wasn't hurting her at all. "You didn't have to push me in like that!" she snapped at Vegeta.

"Oh, put a cork in it" he mocked, "The only way to test the suit out is to try swimming!"

18 turned to her husband and daughter, "Do you hear how he's treating me?" she asked, "Now!" said Krillin lifting Marron up, and she playfully spat water a her mother's face.

Krillin and Marron shared a hysterical laugh together; and 18 wiped the water from her face, and snickered. "Oh, you two are going to get it good" So she joined her family in the swim.

While up on the beach, Goku and family were discussing plans about Gohan and Videl's up coming Wedding. "I can't believe I'm going to have a new sister," cried Goten.

"You sure are kiddo!" replied Videl, and Gohan whispered something into her ear. She nodded and giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Goten.

Videl moved closer to him, "As your sister, there is something I need to know about you!" she said, and then started tickling him. "It's how ticklish you are!"

Soon Goku's entire family joined in the tickling fun. They were all laughing so hard, that they all nearly wet their swimsuits.

On another part of the beach, Trunks and Bulma were making a sandcastle, the biggest one they had ever made. Only Vegeta stood out of it. "Come on Dad, join the fun" asked his son.

Vegeta just snorted, "I, the Prince of Sayin's, participate in a childlike activity Please!"

"Oh come on Vegeta!" snapped his wife, "Quit being grumpy, and make this a real family activity." Vegeta just turned his head away. "Absolutely not!" he grunted.

"I bet I know how to get him to join in!" said Goku, who was taking a rest from his tickling game with Goten. "Vegeta, if you help Bulma and Trunks, I'll have a sparring match with you later on!"

Vegeta's head snapped up at once, a Sparring match with him would be great, but still, did he really have to help his family. He hesitated, and then gave up.

"Curse you Kakarot, Curse you!" he snorted, "All right, I'll help out, but you'd better keep your word about that match Kakarot!" "Don't worry I will!"

So Vegeta joined his family in their making the sandcastle, and what do you know, he was actually enjoying himself.

Yes everyone on the beach was spending a wonderful time with his or her loved ones… Even Oolong and Puar were becoming quite close, after setting their differences aside.

Launch and Tien, even got married and moved away. Some say it was because Launch made Tien an offer he couldn't refuse…if you know what that means.

Yes, everyone there was having a wonderful time with their loved ones…except one…

Yamcha!

He was sitting on the parts of the beach, on the other side of the Kame House, all by himself.

For unlike the rest of his friends, Yamcha was the only one who had no loved ones to call his own, and he really wanted one too!

He sat on his beach towel, with his knees pulled up to his chest, resting his head on them as he stared off into space.

It hadn't been since he broke up with Bulma, that he had a date with any girl, or was being chased by groups of women, who called him cute, and wanted a piece of him.

Now, that he had given up on fighting, no woman in the world saw him for what he used to be anymore, and had no interest in him.

In fact, the only other girl who ever really liked him was Krillin's ex-Girlfriend Maron, but even Yamcha agreed that she was much too ditzy for his liking.

For Yamcha, this was like watching Bulma and Vegeta get married all over again, he never felt so hurt before, not even in battle.

He always knew love hurts, but he had absolutely no idea, that it could this much.

It was like being, blamed for a crime you didn't commit, losing your home, and being thrown onto the streets, all rolled into one!

Boy, I tell you, you were looking at one very sad warrior.

"Yamcha," said a small familiar voice. Yamcha looked down and saw his faithful companion Puar, the shape-shifting cat.

"Yamcha, the others are all swimming!" she said, "Come join the fun." But Yamcha barely even moved. "No thanks Puar" he sadly said, "You go ahead. I'm not in the mood."

Puar never heard Yamcha sound so down before. "Yamcha, what's the matter?" she asked. "He's just down in the dumps!" said Oolong, peeking from behind the corner.

"Oolong, what do you know about feelings?" asked Puar. "Well you see" her boy/pig-friend said. "As surprising as it is, I too felt the same way like Yamcha when went on a girl hunting streak!"

"Hey Pigs-feet, don't say things like that!" snapped Puar, but to her surprise, Yamcha just said. "No Puar, he's right, that's why I'm in the dumps!"

Puar just looked shocked. "Yamcha, so that's why you!" Yamcha nodded his head. "I'm not like you two, or the rest of the gang." He said sadly, "I don't have a sweetheart to call my own anymore!"

"Don't worry man, you'll find one!" said Oolong, but that was the wrong thing to say, for Yamcha just levitated himself into the air, and into the house, where No one could see him!

"Way to go Hog-head!" snapped Puar, "What?" said Oolong.

That night, the party had been taken inside the house. Everyone was still talking with their loved ones, and Yamcha was still up in his room feeling sorry for himself.

He paced round the room, while at the same time, insulting himself with words like. "Dummy, Idiot, Dolt"

"It's just not fair. Everyone else can seem to find happiness, so why am I always the one left in the dark?"

He walked over to the stereo, and played a song that he knew. He began singing as the song started.

_-I'm so Lonely, So Lonely,_

_So lonely and sadly alone_

_There's No one, just me only_

_Living in my life of stone,_

_-I fought really hard, and tried to make friends,_

_But nobody listened, and don't understand._

_Seems like No one takes me seriously._

_-And so…_

_I'm Lonely, really lonely._

_Poor little me!_

A few tears started dripping down his face, but knowing it was improper for even an ex-warrior to cry, he regained himself, and continued the song.

_-There's Nobody, I can relate to._

_Feel like a bird in a cage,_

_It's kind of silly, but not really_

_Because, it's filling my body with rage._

_-I am smart; I am clever, and physically fit,_

_But nobody else seems to realize it._

_I thought getting stronger, would make them see me._

_-But because it_ _failed…_

_I'll_ _just_ _be lonely, really lonely._

_Poor little me._

Yamcha opened the window, and stared blankly out at the darkness of the night.

_-I'm so…LONE-LY…!_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Hey Yamcha!" called Bulma. Yamcha poked his head outside, "Yeah, what is it?" he asked. "Come downstairs! Gohan and Videl have an announcement to make!"

Even though he didn't really feel like going down there, to all the happy couples and families, Yamcha went downstairs anyways.

"Gohan and I have an announcement to make!" said Videl, when she saw that she had everyone's attention, she turned to her fiancé.

"Our wedding plans have been completed!" said Gohan feeling a little shy, but proud as well. "We'll be getting married by the end of the week!" he finished.

Everyone started applauding the happy couple. Then there was an exchange of handshakes and hugs from friends and loved ones. Chi-Chi just couldn't stop shedding her tears of happiness for her son.

"My little boy is getting married" she sobbed, "It's like a dream" but Gohan shook his head, "No it's not a dream mom, it's really happening". Then he held out the ring box that held the wedding rings.

"Yamcha?" He asked walking over to him. "I know this is so sudden, but Videl and I have been talking about it and…!" he paused, and the handed him the ring box. "We'd like it if you were my best man!"

Yamcha took the ring box, but inside he was ready to blow up. As everyone started cheering for Gohan and Videl again, Yamcha felt his anger rising, and rising.

As Yamcha's anger rose, the Z fighters began to sense a powerful burst of energy. "Hey, what's that energy?" asked Krillin. Puar recognized it at once.

"Uh oh!" she shrieked, "It's coming from Yamcha" Everyone turned, and sure enough, Puar was right. Yamcha's breathing was getting heavier; his teeth were grinding so hard that his veins on his head were showing.

"Yamcha what's wrong?" asked Videl, "I know what'll help him out" she said to everyone. "Yamcha, if you agree to be Gohan's best man, I'll let you dance with me first at the wedding".

Finally, Yamcha snapped. He held up the ring box in his right hand, and in front of everybody's eyes, He crushed the box, until both it and the rings inside were flat like pancakes.

"YAMCHA!" snapped Gohan and Videl at the same time. "Yamcha how could you!" cried Gohan. "Yeah, we paid a lot of money for those rings." Yelled Chi-Chi.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Yamcha, and even Vegeta was quivering in fear at the sound of anger in his voice.

"I Can't Take This Anymore!" Yelled Yamcha, as he threw the remains of the rings on the floor. "You Guys Claim To Be My Friends, And Yet You All Rub It In That I'm Still Single!"

Everyone shot confusing looks. "Well I've Had It! I Don't Need You Guys, And You Don't Need Me!" he turned towards the door. "Yamcha that's not true!" cried Krillin. "Of course we need you!"

Yamcha looked angrily down at him "Oh Yeah, What For!" he asked, and as suspected, nobody came up with an answer. "Just As I Thought!" said Yamcha, he kicked open the door.

"Yamcha wait for me!" cried Puar, but before she even got her paw out the door, Yamcha shot a small energy beam toward her, and it almost hit its target.

The frightened cat looked up at her master. "Yamcha why did…?" she was cut off. "Just Leave Me Alone Puar!" Yamcha snapped "I Told You That I Don't Need Anybody, That Means YOU AS WELL!"

Puar felt as though she was hit by Yamcha's blast, as he turned away. "Yamcha where are you going!" asked Bulma.

Yamcha's anger was replaced by sadness in his voice. "I'm headed back to the wastelands where I belong" he cried. "I'm going Home" and with that, he slowly lifted into the sky, and was gone.

"Yamcha!" Puar softly began to cry, she lost her best friend in the whole world.

Everyone else had No idea still why Yamcha was acting like this.

Yamcha's sadness made it difficult for him to see where he was flying. So he landed just at the foot of the desert where he used to live as a Bandit.

He even found some panhandlers playing music at the foot of the desert. He tossed a gold Zennie coin into one of the cases.

The flute player noticed him walking into the desert, with his shoulders slumped forward, and his head hanging low.

"Boy, he looks Blue!" he said to his comrades. "I think he looks more fleshy in color," said the electric-keyboard player" The violinist shook his head. "No, no, no. It means he's depressed!"

The cello player kept staring at Yamcha, until he disappeared into the night in the desert. "Come on guys; let's play something soft for guys like him!"

His comrades agreed, and started playing a rather sad song.

Yamcha continued to walk sadly to his old Bandit home in the desert, while singing words to the music he heard those men at the foot playing.

He sang words that best described of how he thought his friends were all treating him like. As well as his sorrows form being alone.

(tune of riff-rat street rat from Aladdin)

_-Couples here, and there._

_It's just not fair_

_If only they'd look closer,_

_Would they see a lonely guy?_

_No sir'ee_

_They'd find out, what they're doing,_

_To Me_

He climbed into his house; it was just like he left it. Yamcha started a fire in the fireplace, and made some soothing tea, as he continued to sing.

_-Sorrow's, Lonesome_

_On my own some._

_Here in this cold, cruel world._

_There are so many guys out there,_

_Why pick on Me_

_To find and feel love is very hard,_

_Don't you see?_

_-Seeing couples everywhere._

_Knowing love is in the air._

_Something people love to see_

_-Yearnings that bring good will_

_Always is such a great big thrill._

_Everyone has found love, except for Me_

Yamcha sadly climbed into his bed, and stared out at the starry skies.

_-No hugs, No kiss,_

_I don't like this_

_It's really one big disaster._

_I just want another chance,_

_Please hear my plea._

_I don't think, a life like this is good._

_For Me!_

Yamcha lay down in his bed, and decided since no one could hear him or see him, he softly began to let out his emotions.

He cried, and cried, and finally cried himself into a deep dreamless sleep. He was a broken guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Poor Yamcha really didn't get too much sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes, he felt his sadness return to attack him again. Besides, it was feeling quite different being back home in the desert again.

Yamcha's stomach gave a sickening growl. He needed food, but he couldn't just go into town and buy anything, what if he ran into the others. Besides, he gave his last piece of gold to those panhandlers last night, and they were now gone.

"Man, why do I always have to do it the hard way?" he groaned. When Yamcha was a bandit, he used to send Puar outside to fetch him food.

Now Puar was gone, he had told her to go away. Even so, he was no longer the greedy tyrant he once was. So how was he to get any food and money?

"I've got it," he said to himself, he felt into his pocket, and sure enough there was his Dragon Radar, and it was working.

"If I gather all the Dragon-balls, then Shenron can give me food and wealth." Yamcha was about to fly outside, when he suddenly stopped.

"Wait, what if the Earth is attacked by more evil creeps" he said to himself, "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Besides, I know that over using those things will unleash those creepy dragons again!"

Yamcha sat down in his armchair, and sulked. "Oh why did I give my last coin to those panhandlers?"

Then suddenly, he had another idea, "The wishes aren't the only thing the Dragon-balls can do".

He remembered a long time ago, when he first met Goku and Bulma, they said that not many people know of the Dragon-ball's powers. They seem to think they're nothing more than beautiful treasures, worth a fortune.

Yamcha regained his confidence, and was out the window again with his radar, in search of the Dragon-balls.

Meanwhile back in Hercule-city, Videl's Dad Hercule had paid for two new Weddings rings for his daughter, and his future son in law, out the kindness of his heart.

"I swear!" said Hercule roaring like a tiger. "When I find that Yamchop guy, I'll break him in two for what he did to my little girl!"

Ever since Hercule found out what Yamcha did to the Wedding rings, he swore to find him and him pay through the nose.

"Hercule?" said Gohan "It's YamCha, not Yamchop. Besides, you know as well as we do, that can't really even scratch him!"

"Oh yeah, right!" said Hercule putting on his cowardly lion act. "It's okay Dad!" said Videl. "The important thing is, we've got our rings back!"

Gohan however, was still unsure about why Yamcha crushed the other rings in the first place.

Even if Yamcha wanted to talk to the guys know, he was suppressing his Ki-energy, so they couldn't find him. All they did know, is he said he had gone back to his old desert home.

By the end of the day, Yamcha had already found all the Dragon-balls, and sold each one to a by passing rich man. Which each paid a heck of a lot for those glittering balls.

It was a really good thing that not one of them knew what the balls could really do for you, and that no one else was tracking them down.

So to be cautious, Yamcha put each ball in a special case, which made them undetectable by anyone else's Dragon radar, even Bulma couldn't find them now.

Yamcha was in his house laughing like a Madman. He made almost Two-hundred-Million Zennie in only one day. That was definitely worth more that World Tournament ever gave away.

He would have had exactly $200.000.000, but he already bought some stuff to fix up his home.

A refrigerator and cupboards, all just packed with enough food for a year. An air conditioner, in case it got too hot in the desert. A TV in case he got bored of sitting around all day.

The best thing he got out of all of this merchandise, was a pair of solar powered generators to give his things their power by drawing energy from the sun.

Since it was always a sunny day in the desert, the generators were given more than enough energy to last a lifetime. Since there was two of them, if one broke down, the other would take its place while the other was being repaired.

And solar powered items, did not cost any money at all. Yamcha was regaining a life he wanted, well almost.

A long time ago, he told Puar that he wanted more than just money and stuff.

He needed to find his wife, and didn't know how much longer he could stand to be alone.

Even though Yamcha's financial problems were out of the way, he still felt so low for not finding his wife. These only made his sadness return to bug him again.

All the money in the world wasn't worth anything without love and care in Yamcha's life.

Meanwhile, back at the Kame house, everybody was still talking about Yamcha's rage.

"I just don't get it!" said Krillin, "Why would Yamcha think were not his friends?" "Even Vegeta never got that angry before!" added Goku.

Vegeta looked up, "And just how do you know how Angry I've ever been Kakarot?" Goku just waved his hands in the air, "No offense Vegeta, don't take it so hard." He said.

"Lets think about this a minute" said Bulma "now when did Yamcha first start feeling upset, and why?"

Puar spoke out, "It was yesterday, at the beach party. Yamcha was sitting all by himself while we played with our loved ones"

Everyone's eyes widened. "And when Videl and I asked him to be best man" said Gohan, "He completely lost it!"

Krillin finally realized the problem. "That's what's wrong with Yamcha" he said, "He must feel so jealous of our families, and the wedding."

"But why?" asked Bulma, "We haven't been doing anything to make him feel jealous!" Chi-Chi even agreed with her. "In fact, when you two broke up, we've been expressing our pity for him"

"Yeah, I remember!" said Gohan. "We even told him that one day he'd find the right girl for him!"

"But don't you see?" said Krillin. "He hasn't even found a new girlfriend yet!" 18 caught on. "Yes, that's right!" she added. "He's still the only one of us who has no family to call his own!"

Everyone's jaw dropped, "And all we ever did," said Goku, "Is try to cheer him up with words!"

Everyone couldn't help but exchange worried looks to each other. "Oh man, Poor Yamcha!" cried Gohan looking outside.

"No wonder he's so pissed at us," cried Videl, "He's heartbroken, and all we did was rub it in his face!"

"What are going to do about it!" asked Goku. "Why don't you use your brain Kakarot!" snapped Vegeta. "It's painfully obvious what we should do. Go find him and apologize!"

Vegeta noticed everyone starring at him. "Why are you gawking at me?" he yelled. "Why Vegeta, we never knew you cared so much!" said Bulma.

"Yeah Dad!" added Trunks, "You're really not so mean after all."

"What, No I…you…we!" Vegeta stuttered as his wife and son gave him a big hug. "Oh, I'm getting to soft for this!" he groaned.

Back in his desert home…

Yamcha had finished eating a chicken meal for one. He ate all that food, but he still felt empty inside. The food was delicious, but he still wished he had someone to share it with.

No wife, No friends who cared, and Puar was banished. Yamcha was starting to regret the way he had treated everyone, but then again, they should've know better than to tick him off that way.

Yamcha was watching a movie on his new TV set. It was about a man who was just like him. He wanted to find love, but had no success.

Music was starting to play in the movie. Yamcha found himself singing the exact words the man was singing, as he looked out the window at the night.

-Is there, anyone?

Anyone, to guide me

Is there, anyone?

Willing to stand beside me?

-Is there, just one heart?

I can be, a part of.

Is there, anyone?

Who won't turn, me away…

From miles away at the Kame House, everyone looked up from their sleep to the voice being heard in the distances of the night.

"Yamcha?" asked Puar.

…Who is waiting to say,

I want you, to stay here.

Forever, and ever!

-Is there, anyone?

Who will let me love them.

Is my, searching done.

Please care, anyone!

Be there…

IS THERE ANYONE!

Yamcha managed to turn off the TV, before collapsing onto his bed, and bursting into tears, again!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next day as promised, The Z fighters and families headed out into the desert, in hopes of finding Yamcha, and apologize to him.

When they reached his desert cave, they found that Yamcha wasn't home. "Where did he get all this stuff?" asked Krillin.

"I always assumed that we were the richest ones on this whole team!" added 18. "How on earth could he have more money than me?"

Krillin turned to his wife. "Now calm down honey!" he said, "We'll just have to find Yamcha and ask him how!"

"There's only one problem to that Krillin!" said Goku. "Haven't you been sensing anything weird lately?"

Krillin closed his eyes, and started sensing so many Spiritual-energy sources that were exactly alike.

"Yamcha must be suppressing his Ki!" he said, "Exactly" said Goku, "even if we go out there on a search mission, we may find so many Ki's we won't know which is Yamcha's."

"Well we can't just stay here and wait for him to come home!" groaned Bulma. "My skin will shrivel up in this heat!"

Vegeta wasn't impressed. "Fine then, you go home, and I'll stay and join the search!" he snarled. "And what is that supposed to mean!" snapped his wife.

"If all you're going to do is complain about your looks, you'll slow us down." Vegeta huffed. "It's your choice, either you come, or you go!"

"Humph!" snapped Bulma, "Fine, I'll go, some one has to watch over Marron anyway!"

"Gee, thanks Bulma," said Krillin "You're a real friend!" Even 18 shot Bulma a thankful smile. "Just don't let her out of the house alone, got that?"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever!" snapped Bulma. Then she wiped out a Dino-cap, pressed the little button, and there was her flying car. "Hold on there Bulma!" said Chi-Chi climbing in beside her, "I'll go with you!"

After Bulma and Chi-Chi left, Goku made the search plans. "Okay now, Gohan and Videl, you two search the Plains and the Mountains!"

Gohan and his fiancée nodded.

"18, and Krillin, you search all six of the cities!" Goku shot 18 a straight look, "And No shopping detours."

"Awe, not even just a little?" sighed 18, "Come on honey!" replied Krillin, "If you help us today, I promise you a full day of shopping tomorrow!"

18 bent down, and kissed her husband sweetly, "Oh Krillin, you're so sweet!" Krillin blushed, "Yeah, I suppose I am."

"Trunks and Vegeta, you two go search the islands!" said Goku. "Very well Kakarot, if we must" said Vegeta.

"Oolong and Puar, you guys head to Baba's palace. Maybe we can ask her where Yamcha is!"

The two creatures nodded.

"As for me and Goten, we'll go to the look-out and ask Dende! We'll all meet back at the Kame house at sundown. Everyone all set?"

Everyone answered by powering up their energy. "Okay, LET'S RIDE!" said Goku, and at that, everyone took off into the air, the search was on.

By the end of the day, No one had much luck at all. Gohan and Videl searched every Forest, Mountain, and Plain.

They found a few fallen trees, some Mountain Goats, even great spots to have a picnic after they were married, but of all the things they found,

No Yamcha!

Trunks and Vegeta didn't find him either. They even looked in the interiors of every island they found.

Still, of all they found, Yamcha was not there!

Krillin and 18 didn't find him. They barely even searched that hard.

For every store and shop they past, 18 spent more time thinking of the stuff she may purchase tomorrow.

Krillin just couldn't find it in his heart to tell his wife to forget about shopping.

"Heh, heh, heh, Women and shopping" he laughed, "I don't think I'll ever understand"

So they couldn't possibly have found Yamcha.

Oolong and Puar changed into birds, and flew to Baba's palace in the other desert from Yamcha's, but when they got there, they found on the door.

_Gone to other world,_

_Be back a month,_

_Baba!_

So Oolong and Puar had also failed in the search.

On Kami's lookout, thing did not improve for Goku and Goten either.

Dende, and Mr. Popo tried their best, but they also couldn't depict Yamcha's energy from the others.

Piccolo knew where Yamcha was, but knowing what was troubling him and that he wanted to be alone, he refused to be of any help.

Since Dende, and Mr. Popo couldn't, and Piccolo Wouldn't. Then Goku and Goten had also failed to find Yamcha as well.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were in West-city at the local pub, having a drink after a long day of Baby-sitting Marron.

"How do they put up with that little fungus!" groaned Chi-Chi. "Uh, because they're rich and you're not!" replied Bulma.

"Hey I resent that!" snapped Chi-Chi, "I've never been as rich as you are, but I resent that!"

Just then, the guy up at the Karaoke stage walked spoke out. "Okay chug-chimps and Mug-Monkeys!" he teased!"

Everyone turned toward the stage, "We got us a new singer here tonight, so let's make him feel at home. GIVE IT UP, FOR YAMCHA!"

Everyone started cheering for him, but Bulma and Chi-Chi looked up, and sure enough it was Yamcha all right!

The music was revving up, as Yamcha looked out into the crowd, not noticing Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Hey there!" he said, almost of you are wondering why I'm here! Well, it's because…"

He started singing

_-I've had a real hard day  
I got some big bad blues  
Don't like it going this way  
My dreams have all been blown away  
I've had a real hard day_

_Good night,_

_Good night, my life._

Bulma and Chi-Chi didn't need anymore proof after those first verses. Yamcha really was in a lot of emotional pain.

How could they apologize to him?

_-I've sure been on this road  
For a truckload of years_

_Can't say my life's well known  
You don't see my face in when I'm alone.  
But I sure been on this road_

_Good night._

_Good night._

_-Slow motion  
Losing my will  
Alone in the corner  
Fighting to kill  
And I've had..._

Everyone in the pub started rubbing the tears from their eyes, even Bulma and Chi-Chi as well.

For the first time ever, Yamcha was reaching out into the world, telling people how he felt.

-I've had a real hard day

And I've lost all my friends  
Don't know what else to say  
Cuz, there's no other way  
But I've had a real day

-I've had a real hard day

The whole pub bust into applause as the song ended. Bulma and Chi-Chi dabbed their eyes with their napkins, as Yamcha took a bow and climbed off the stage.

He received a lot of compliments from the people in the bar. "Hey Yamcha!" said the man who introduced Yamcha on stage.

"My brother owns a Network of singers, you should go try out!" he handed Yamcha a small paper with the address on it.

"Thanks: said Yamcha taking it gracefully, "I'll think about it, and if you want me to come back and sing again…"

The other man shot him a big smile, "I was hoping you would!" he said. "If you don't get the job with my brother, I can still give you a paying job here!"

"Thanks man that means a lot to me!" said Yamcha, and he turned and left the pub, only to be followed by Chi-Chi and Bulma.

They were going to talk to him, and set him straight once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Yamcha walked down the streets of West-City thinking about his new opportunities.

He, Yamcha, become a Singer? He was amazed. The only thing Yamcha ever knew to do well in his life was fight, but now that he had retired from that world, he needed something new.

He already had enough money to last him up to three lifetimes. Yet a singing career sounded cool too. A chance for Yamcha to earn a new title in life, and be recognized by others…but first!

He still had to get over the fact that he was still very lonely, with no family waiting for him. This brought tears to eyes again.

Yamcha was brought out of it when he heard two ladies calling out his name from behind.

"YAMCHA!"

He turned round, and saw Bulma and Chi-Chi jogging up to him. _Oh great, more bad news!'_ he thought to himself.

"What Do You Two Want!' he snapped at them both. Bulma and Chi-Chi stood back a bit, as if they had come face to face with a Snake!

"We need to talk Yamcha, and you know it too!" said Bulma. "Forget it" said Yamcha, "Didn't I tell you a while ago that I never want to see either of you guys again!"

"Don't change the subject!" snapped Chi-Chi. "I'm not Changing it, I'm going to finish it!" replied Yamcha. "I have nothing to say to you two. So Go Away, and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Yamcha please!" cried Bulma, "Let us help you!" "We promise we won't make you feel bad again!" added Chi-Chi.

"BLAH!" snorted Yamcha, looking the women dead in the eyes. "What good are your promises to me now?" He started walking away. "Good bye, Good-Luck, and GOOD-RIDANCE!"

Bulma and Chi-Chi really felt hurt. They never saw Yamcha so upset before. Also, what were they going to tell the guys back at the Kame-house.

Later on that night at the Kame House. Everyone exchanged their stories of not finding Yamcha everywhere. Krillin even came home with a few shopping bags.

"Don't look at me!" he laughed while starring at his wife. 18 blushed slightly. "Hey, it's a women thing!" she said. "By the way how was Marron today?"

Bulma and Chi-Chi exchanged heavy looks at each other. "How do you two raise her?" asked Bulma. "Even Goten is more mature than that!" added Chi-Chi.

18 and Krillin both shot stern looks at the other women. "Hey, at least we don't have to worry about financial troubles!" snapped Krillin.

Chi-Chi put her hands to her hip, "Boy, even Yamcha was less grumpy to us than that!"

Everyone in the room went silent, "You two found Yamcha?" asked Goku. "But this can't be!" replied Vegeta," Now my own wife makes a mockery of me!"

"I'm not making a mockery out of anyone!" snapped Bulma. "We found Yamcha in West-City, by dumb-luck!"

"What was he doing in West-city?" asked Videl. "When Chi-Chi and I were in the pub for a drink, Yamcha was asked to sing on the stage!" said Bulma.

"Well did you get chance to talk to him?" asked Gohan. Chi-Chi shook her head. "We tried to, but he was still mad at us, and he pushed us away!"

Gohan slumped into an armchair. "This is all my fault!" he cried, "If I hadn't asked him to be my best-man, none of this would have happened!"

Videl put a comforting arm on his shoulder, "I'm not sure he would feel any better if we hadn't asked him!" she said. "What are we going to do?" she then asked.

The wedding was in three days, but nobody wanted to have the wedding go on without Yamcha's presence.

"Let's face it!" said Gohan, "We can't have the wedding without Yamcha. It would be too depressing!" "I agree," said Videl, "I guess we'll have to postpone it until further notice!"

"NO WAY!" snapped Chi-Chi. "I'm going to get Yamcha to come to the wedding if it's the last thing I do!"

Chi-Chi then grabbed her Space-frying-pan. This shocked everyone in the room.

"Uh-oh!" said Goku, "When Chi-Chi gets out her Frying-Pan…" He stopped, because Chi-Chi had already zoomed out the door.

"I hope Yamcha still knows how to fight!" cried Krillin. "Or else, he's going to have one heck of a headache in the morning."

Meanwhile, back in the desert.

Yamcha had just stated walking toward the steps of his home, when he noticed that in the sand, were a trail of footprints. Which lead all the way inside his house.

They couldn't possibly be his footprints, because he flew all the way here without touching the ground. Even so, they looked as though to be one size smaller than his own feet.

Yamcha peeked inside, and saw a figure inside his house. Sleeping by his bed, and not in it.

Strange, Yamcha could have sworn that this person looked familiar. He only couldn't tell because this person's face was hidden by the darkness of the night.

What Yamcha did notice was that the moonlight was shining on this character's Legs, and the legs seemed to be shiny and smooth, and had no leg hairs at all.

Yamcha swallowed hard, a woman inside his secret house? Suddenly, he had a suspicion. He assumed it was only Puar, disguised as a woman, in an attempt to lure him back to the Z fighters.

Either way, he turned on one of his new lamps and, "OKAY PUAR, WHAT IS…!" he stopped as the shrieking woman leaped up in shock.

Yamcha couldn't believe his eyes. The woman was none other than Krillin's ex-Girlfriend, Maron!

"Maron?"

The trembling woman backed into a corner. "Who…who are you?" she asked.

"Maron, it's me, Yamcha."

Maron almost jumped out of her skin in joy, "Yamcha, I can't believe it!" she cried. "Maron, what are you doing in my house?" asked Yamcha.

"Your house?" asked Maron, "So, this isn't an old abandoned cave?" Yamcha shook his head. "Maron, babe, we got a lot of catching up to do."

Yamcha made a pot of tea, and then he and Maron began to chat about what was going on with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Maron had told Yamcha why she had come.

Since she broke up with Krillin, nothing had been the same for her. Her girl-charms weren't as pretty, her smile was showing emptiness, and the bottom line was… "I really miss him a lot!"

She wasn't married, she wasn't engaged to be married, and she didn't even have a boyfriend anymore. All 150 of them, had his own sweetheart now.

She felt so low about this that she ran away from the city, and ended up here in Yamcha's cave, in hopes of leaving her feelings behind.

"But now I'm so glad I found you." She said happily, "You must know where Krillin lives." Yamcha nodded his head, "but why do want to know that?" he asked.

This made Maron blush, "Well…because I…" she stuttered. "I want to get back together with Krillin."

Yamcha's head almost exploded in shock. "You, want to get back together with Krillin?" he asked, "Yes!" said Maron, "Well run off together, we'll get married, live in a huge mansion in the country, and have all the children we want!"

Yamcha didn't feel easy at all. He would have to just come out and tell her the whole thing. He took a deep breath, "Uh, Maron?"

"Yes" she said looking hopeful, making Yamcha swallow hard. "Well, you see…I do know where Krillin lives." He said.

Maron jumped for joy, believing her glorious life with Krillin was ever so close.

"BUT…!" snapped Yamcha, which made Maron gulp. She could sense she was in for bad news. "Go on…!" she cried.

Yamcha rubbed his eyes hard. "I can't make this easy, so I'll just spill it." He said. "Krillin already has all that stuff!"

"What!" cried Maron, "Yep" said Yamcha, "He already has a mansion in the country, he's already got himself a kid, and he…"

"No…don't say it!" cried Maron who was near tears.

"I'm so sorry Maron but…!" Yamcha gulped hard. "Krillin is already married!"

Maron felt the feeling of the thousand knives stabbing her in the heart. "Krillin…has a wife?" She cried, "You've got to be lying, please tell me it's not true!"

"I'm sorry Maron." Said Yamcha, he reached under his bed, and pulled out a dusty looking box. Inside were pictures of Yamcha's so-called friends, which he discarded out of sight.

He held up the picture of Krillin and 18 at their wedding, and handed it to Maron.

Tears were leaking down Maron's face, as she stared into the picture. "Krillin!" she cried. "My only ever true love…No…NO!"

She dropped the picture, and fell to her knees, "NOOOOOOOO!"

She felt so shocked, that she fainted with a plop into Yamcha's arms.

Goku had managed to catch up with Chi-Chi before she reached Yamcha's desert.

"Chi-Chi, even if Yamcha is there, he won't listen to us!" he told his wife. "Besides, hitting him with your frying pan won't work, you know he's stronger than you!"

Chi-Chi made a face, "Yes, but…" "But nothing!" snapped Goku. "Look, if you want Yamcha to feel better, the best thing to do is leave him alone, let him cool off!"

Chi-Chi realized that there was no point in trying to argue about it. When you stopped to think of it, She did share a role in the fault with Yamcha.

She flirted with her family, her family something Yamcha wanted so badly, but never got it no matter how hard he worked.

"I guess you're right Goku!" said Chi-Chi, "But how are we going to get him to come to the Wedding?"

Gohan and Videl's Wedding was three days now, and Yamcha was still mad at everyone. Still, without Yamcha at the Wedding, it wouldn't be as fun.

"Look honey, lets just go home and figure this out okay?" asked Goku. His wife agreed.

Chi-Chi hopped onto Goku's back, and off they flew.

Yamcha felt like a Hacksaw-Murderer, after saying all the things about Krillin he knew would upset Maron.

He had already laid her on his bed, and dabbed her head with a cold wet cloth of water, she was going to be okay…physically speaking.

She was still crying over her lost chance to be with Krillin, and if there was one thing Yamcha couldn't stand, it was seeing a pretty woman cry like that.

"Maron," said Yamcha, "I know exactly how you feel!" The sobbing woman looked up from her handkerchief. "No you don't." she cried, "You have that Bulma and kids waiting at home!"

The mention of that subject made Yamcha seem to want to cry himself. "Maron…" he paused "Bulma and I… we didn't get married!"

Those words caused Maron to look up again, in shock. "W-what?" she asked. "You mean…?"

Yamcha nodded his head sadly, "I don't have a wife, or a kid, or anything related to those things, I'm all alone!"

Maron felt even sadder for Yamcha than she did for herself a while ago.

"Then why don't you turn to the others for help?" she asked.

Yamcha told her everything, how he felt betrayed by his comrades, and resigned himself from their friendship. "Oh man!" cried Maron. "No wonder you feel so low."

Just then a soft breeze began to blow through the open window, which accidentally knocked the remote to Yamcha's new stereo off the table.

The remote clicked on the stereo, which started playing opera music. Maron was about to get up and turn it off, when Yamcha stopped her.

"It's okay Maron" he said, "I just got to tell you how I feel". He stood up, and walked over to the window.

The wind stated ruffling through his hair, and his yellow jacket was waving like a cape. Yamcha took a deep breath, and started singing in a deep voice.

_-Gone with the wind_

_Just like a leaf that has flown away._

_Gone with the wind_

_My romance has blown away_

_-Never shall a kiss,_

_Be placed on my lips_

_I'll never have a lifetime of heaven._

_At my fingertips._

_-Now, all is gone,_

_Gone as the rapture that thrilled my heart_

_Gone with the wind_

_The gladness that filled my heart._

_-Just like a flame._

_Love burned brightly, then became,_

_An empty smokescreen that has gone._

_Gone with the wind!_

The wind was starting to pick up, and started knocking things off Yamcha's shelves, but Maron didn't seem to mind it.

She was so captivated by Yamcha expressing his sorrows, that all she could do was pay attention to him.

Yamcha, with his hair still being ruffled, and his jacket still being blown by the wind, kept on singing.

_-Now, all is gone,_

_Gone as the rapture that thrilled my heart_

_Gone with the wind_

_The gladness that filled my heart._

_-Just like a flame._

_Love burned brightly, then became,_

_An empty smokescreen that has gone._

_Gone-With-The…_

_WIND!_

Maron applauded gracefully, and even threw Yamcha some flowers that had fallen on the floor.

After Yamcha closed the window, and tided up the mess, Maron said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Yamcha, with a voice like that, you could become a singing superstar!" she said with a smile

"Tell me about it!" replied Yamcha. "I've already been offered a place with a guy who supports singing stars!" He stared at the contract the pub manager gave to him.

"And I think that settles it," he said with pride, "I'm going for it!" Then he looked down at Maron, "And I have you to thank for it Maron!"

Maron turned away and blushed, but when she did, a small piece of paper fell out from her pants.

Yamcha picked it up and gasped. It was an exact copy of the contract he was holding. "Maron, have you been offered a job too?" he asked.

Maron nodded, "Well, sort of." She said. "The guys at the studio liked my voice, but said I was a little too…too…"

"Ditzy?"

"You guessed it!"

"I don't think that's fair!" he said angrily. "Not giving you a singer's job, just because you thought boys were cute!"

Maron nodded, "But it's not all lost," she said, "The said they'd lend me the job, if and only if I come back with a partner in one month!"

"A month to find a partner, or the job goes to some other slum?" he stated, "Well, I'm going to fix that."

Maron looked up with a smile creeping across her face, "Yamcha, you mean you…?" she asked.

Yamcha nodded, "I'll be your partner Maron!" he said holding out his hand. "What do you say?"

Maron, with tears of happiness in her eyes, grabbed Yamcha's hand, and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Yamcha!" she cried, "Thank you so much!"

For the first time in a long time, Yamcha was not feeling in the dumps anymore. He now had a chance to make things better.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The next day, back at the Kame house, everyone seemed to have a long face.

No Yamcha, no happy wedding for Gohan and Videl, and no hope of things getting better.

Oolong and Puar were sitting out on the beach, it was a beautiful day, but they didn't really feel like doing much, what with all the upset feelings going on.

"Boy, this is like Friday the 13th in my old life of crime." Said Oolong sadly. He felt really bad for Yamcha. For who would have thought that even Oolong himself would find a sweetheart to be with.

He looked down at Puar, whose eyes were red from all the crying she'd been doing. Oolong never saw her so sad before.

"Oh Oolong," she finally said, "This is a nightmare! How can I live my life knowing that I shared a role in Yamcha's desertion?"

Oolong tilted her chin upwards. "Now don't you worry Puar!" he said, "We all know Yamcha just as well as you do!"

"You mean that?" she asked, "You bet you!" said Oolong. "I know he'll come back to us, because if there's one thing friends were made for, it's forgiveness!"

Puar smiled at her boyfriend, "Thank you Oolong, you really are a nice guy after all!" Oolong bent over gently, and kissed her forehead, which she accepted by kissing him back?

From inside the house, Krillin stared at the couple though the window. He saw how happy they were together, but that brought on old painful memories.

It reminded him of the time that all he ever wanted was to find a wife, and start a family.

_After the battles with Frezia, he started dating Maron, who was actually a sexy Queen to top them all. She liked so many boys, that she hardly ever stopped to think about other important stuff._

_Krillin even remembered when he thought about proposing marriage to her, but in the end, he just thought it would be best if he let her go._

_Sadly it turned out to be a misunderstanding, and that Maron told Krillin she would've said yes, but in the end, she was gone. Krillin blew his first chance at the romantic life, and was once again all alone._

_Fortunately at the time he wasn't alone for he found out that Bulma and Vegeta had announced that they were getting married soon._

_Krillin already knew that Yamcha wasn't feeling good at all. From that day on, Krillin and Yamcha always stood together like brothers. Training, hanging out, sometimes, they would even discuss about what was bothering them._

_But shortly before the Cell-games, Krillin met 18. He still remembered it well. She walked right up to him, and kissed his cheek. Ever since then, Krillin had fallen in love all over again._

_Even though she was supposedly evil, he couldn't bring himself to harm her, and after she was absorbed by Cell, Krillin risked his life to save her, even though it was nearly in vain._

_After she was freed from Cell, and Cell was beaten, Krillin tried to wish her into a human, but Shenron didn't have the power to grant such a wish._

_So instead, Krillin wished for the explosive inside 18 to be removed, and so it was done. Some time after those events, 18 and Krillin had confessed their love for one another._

_After that, they got married, settled down, and had their daughter Marron. Krillin had finally gotten his wish granted._

_Sadly though, he knew what that meant. He was a married man, and he had to abandon his little club with Yamcha, as only single-men could understand his feelings of woe._

18 placed her hand over her husband's shoulder. "You okay honey?" she asked. Krillin looked up at his wife. "I was just wondering if I could let go of an old painful memory!" he said.

18 knew where he was getting at; she knew that he and Yamcha used to be bachelor-buddies before she married him, and how having a family put a slight damper on things.

"Krillin, you can't blame yourself alone for what's going on with Yamcha now!" said 18. "I know," said Krillin.

"But still kind of wish Yamcha knew what if feels like!" 18 looked confused, "Feels what?" she asked.

"What it feels like," replied Krillin, "To have a child of your own, and even better!" "What's that?" asked 18. Her husband looked up at her, "To meet that special someone who… takes your breath away!"

18 smiled at Krillin, she bent down gently, and kissed him. When they broke away, "You're so sweet Krillin!" she said sweetly.

Krillin smiled, but then regained his sad impression. "I just wish there was something we could do for Yamcha!" he said sadly.

Gohan and Videl were very, very sad indeed. With their Wedding only two days away, and Yamcha still in over hoax to everyone, nothing bright was coming clean off of anything.

What is supposed to be the up-coming happiest time of their lives, was so far looking as though is was going to be a complete disappointment.

"Poor dears!" said Chi-Chi, who was watching television, in hopes of finding a psychiatric, or dating commercial that can help Yamcha

"I wish there was something I could do for them!"

Gohan and Videl left a little while later. They had earlier received a call from Hercule that Videl's wedding gown was read for pick up, and Gohan's tuxedo was ready too.

They left the island in different directions, because even though her mind was still on the problems with Yamcha, Videl didn't want Gohan to see her dress until the wedding.

After they had gone, Chi-chi was watching a show about famous stars and celebrities performing. There were lots of foxy women who were single, and looking for love.

Chi-Chi was about to start jotting down the phone-numbers of these women, when she noticed on the TV, the announcer of the show was standing on stage, in front of two figures hidden in the dark.

Chi-Chi eyed the taller figure. "That guy looks really familiar." She said to herself. The other figure seemed to be a female, also familiar looking, but who was she?

"_And now"_ said the announcer. _"For all you blue folks out there, we got a treat for you. Introducing the two very best stars we got, they made it to the top in almost no time at all…_

_LETS HERE IT FOR THE_ _"DESTINY DUO"_

The music stated playing, and the two dark figures became clear in the light. Chi-Chi nearly jumped out of her skin.

"HEY EVERYONE!" she screamed. "GET IN HERE QUICK!" Everyone was there in a second, and gasped to see what was on TV.

They saw Yamcha, wearing a white T-shirt with his yellow pants, with Krillin's ex-girlfriend Maron, who was wearing shiny red pant's to go with her shiny red blouse, and her long blue hair was tied knotted up in back.

Both of them had a head-seat microphone on their heads. Were they on stage at a superstar convention, about to do a duet, it couldn't be, but when the music stated firing up, they got they're answers.

Yamcha started singing to the slow music.

Yamcha

_-You must found it hard to sleep  
When you've got troubles really deep  
Then, one day, it's too sad to say  
You're happiness has gone away_

Some of the people in the audience raised tissues to their eyes, feeling as though what Yamcha was singing was real.

Now it was Maron's turn.

_Maron_

_-When you're lonely, and you're blue  
and you feel like crying too  
There is something you can do_

_Take it for me, and you._

The music immediately changed from, slow stuff, to jazz-rock, lights were flickering around the stage, as Maron and Yamcha kicked it up a notch.

They started dancing in pop-star styles to the music.

_Yamcha_

_-Don't you know, when your down in the dumps_

_Just get on up, and get on your shoes._

_Maron_

_-Start kicking your feet, and shake off the grumps_

_and just dance away the blues._

_Yamcha_

_-You can't want to retreat,_

_cause it sure beats the heat._

_Maron_

_-You'll always win, not lose_

_when you're wearing those shoes._

_Both_

_-We said:_

_Put on your dancing shoes_

_Put on your dancing shoes  
Put on your dancing shoes_

_Yamcha_

_And dance away your blues_

_-A friend of mine had an accident  
Laughed so hard, of a wall he went_

_Maron_

_-He'd Forgotten was his name  
I guess you've heard the same_

_Yamcha_

_-He was lying' on the ground  
Bits and pieces all around_

_Maron_

_-So We told him what to do_

_Both_

_-We said:_

_Put on your dancing shoes_

_Put on your dancing shoes  
Put on your dancing shoes_

_Maron_

_And dance away your blues_

_-I'm sure you know about Jack and Jill  
They're the ones that went up a hill_

_Yamcha_

_-Jack fell down and broke his crown  
And Jill came tumbling after_

_Maron_

_-What a noise their crying made  
It was a ringing through the glade  
And so we told them what to do_

_Both_

_We said:_

_Put on your dancing shoes  
Put on your dancing shoes  
Put on your dancing shoes_

_Maron_

_And dance away the blues_

_Yamcha_

_And dance away the blues_

_Both, differently_

_Yamcha: And say good-bye, to those blues_

_Maron: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_

The audience burst into applause, as Yamcha and Maron took a bow, and departed the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear it for Destiny Duo!" said the announcer, and the crowd went even wilder.

Chi-Chi switched off the TV. "What the heck is going on here?" she cried, "I think it's pretty obvious what it is!" snapped Vegeta.

"Yamcha our good friend, or should I say ex-good friend has become a singing superstar with that bimbo Maron!"

"We can see that, we're not stupid!" snapped Bulma. "What she meant was, why did he decide to become a star in the first place?"

Puar's fur tingled up, "I think I know why!" she said with sadness in her voice. "He probably did this because…" she paused. "Because…he wants to forget about it for good!"

"No way!" said Krillin with concern, "We know Yamcha too well, and he would never do anything like that. Would he Goku?"

But to Krillin's surprise, Goku just shook his head, "I hate to say this guys!" he said, "But Puar maybe right!"

Suddenly, everyone else got the drift. Yamcha must have done this; on the count of he must have finally gone nuts over being alone.

"But wait a minute!" said 18, "If Yamcha would really want to do that, then why would he partner up with Krillin's ex-girlfriend?" This made everyone's expression changed.

Well, at least it wasn't so narrowed down, but still, what was Yamcha doing with Maron anyway? They didn't know.

Meanwhile back at the studio, Marin and Yamcha were signing their last few autographs for the day. 200 autographs, with Yamcha's handwriting, and Maron's lipstick smear for when she kissed the picture.

On their way back to their dressing rooms, two of the stage managers questioned them.

"I don't get it Yamcha, how do you and Maron do it?"

"Do what?"

"In the beginning, how do make yourselves sober and emotional to make everyone cry like that?

Maron looked sadly at the ground, and Yamcha said sadly, "It's not that hard. We just think about the… saddest moments of our lives!"

After Yamcha and Maron disappeared down the corridors, the two men shared thoughts,

"Boy Yamcha and Maron are real great guys!"

Said one, "Yeah, then why do they always look so down all the time?'

Yamcha was sitting alone in his dressing room, with a soda he'd gotten from his new soda-fountain. He stared awkwardly at one picture he had taken with him hanging on the large mirror.

A picture of his friends. Yamcha didn't understand it, but he could swear he was starting to miss them, not to mention feel awful for the way he treated them when he left.

Yamcha felt colder than the ice in his drink. So cold, that he decided to take a walk around the stage to shake up a bit.

No sooner had he taken one step outside his dressing room door, he heard the soft sound of someone sobbing in the room opposite of his, Maron's room!

Yamcha didn't need any proof that Maron was the one crying in there, and he knew why as well. So instead of heading for the stage, Yamcha walked into the dressing room.

Sure enough, Maron was sitting at her make-up-table with her head buried in her arms on the table, sobbing softly trying not to be heard.

Right in front of her, was indeed, a picture of her standing next to Krillin on their first date.

Yamcha felt really bad for her. What he was going through should be judged as kid's stuff compared to Maron's troubles.

He took a tissue from the nearby box, gently walked over to the sobbing woman. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up.

"Here Maron" he said comfortingly handing her the tissue, which she accepted gracefully. She blew her nose, and dabbed her eyes as Yamcha sat in the chair opposite of her.

"Oh Yamcha, "Why did it have to end up like this?" she sobbed while starring at the picture. "Why did Krillin and I have to break up like that!"

Yamcha wrapped his arms gently around Maron's back, and held her close as she cried into his chest.

"I'm not sure exactly why!" he said, "But just think of it as one of those ways the world likes to pick on you."

Yamcha then stared at the picture himself. "I know it hurts Maron, but I'll be here for you!" Yamcha couldn't believe he just said that.

Maron looked up into his eyes, and smiled, "Thank you Yamcha." She cried, "It's nice to know I'm not alone, but I still wish I could've been married to Krillin."

Yamcha shot her a small smile too, "Well, I can't cure the painful feelings," he said turning on the stereo to a song he knew would help.

"…but I can soothe it for you, if you'll let me".

Maron slowly nodded. She rested her head on Yamcha's chest as he began to sing.

_-You and me against the world  
sometimes it feels like you and me against the world  
when all the others turn their back and walk away  
you can count on me to stay_

-Remember when the circus came to town  
and you were frightened by the clown?  
Wasn't it nice to be around someone that you knew?  
Someone who was big and strong and looking out for

-You and me against the world  
Sometimes it feels like you and me against the world  
And for all the times we've cried I always felt that  
The odds were on our side

-And when part of us is gone  
And part _of us is left to carry on  
Then remembering will have to do  
Our memories alone will get us through  
Think about the days of me and you  
Of you and me against the world_

Maron's sadness seemed to be fading as Yamcha sang those comforting words to her.

Yet, Maron couldn't help but feel that she was starting to have feelings for Yamcha. Not ditzy girl feelings, but ones she never felt since Krillin dumped her.

Yamcha couldn't help but feel himself starting to grow more and more attracted to Maron. Could it be? Had he finally found a girl he could call his own?

Well, he did help her achieve her goal in singing, and she had been so understanding with him these past few days, and he just offered to look out for her awhile ago.

He didn't know, for it had only been a short time, but what he did know, was he should finish the song while he can, as it seemed to be relaxing them both.

_  
-Life can be a circus  
They under-pay and over-work us?  
Whenever I see that you are feeling sad and blue.  
Just call out my name and I'll be there to come help you._

-You and me against the world  
Sometimes it feels like you and me against the world  
And for all the times we've cried I always felt that  
The odds were on our side

And when _part of us is gone  
And part_ _of us is left to carry on  
Then remembering will have to do  
Our memories alone will get us through_

_Think about the days of me and you  
Of you and me against the world_

Maron looked up at last into Yamcha's eyes, and smiled softly. She wasn't about to make them same mistake she made before with Krillin.

_You and me against the world_

Yamcha noticed that his face was only about a foot away from Maron's, and he felt his temperature rising. Would he…should he dare go for it, and kiss her?

That worry was already forgotten, because Maron had already leant forward, and placed her lips on his.

Yamcha couldn't believe it…"His First Real Kiss From A Girl"; he never even got one from Bulma when they dated EVER!

They separated for Yamcha to sing the final line in the song.

_You and me against the world_

Yamcha looked down into Maron's eyes, "Maron," he said softly. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. It's only been awhile, but I think I'm completely in love with- -"

Maron hushed him by placing her finger on is lips. "Don't jinx it Yamcha." She whispered, "Just come to me again." They both shared a smile then leant forward until their lips met again.

Yamcha had finally found his way out of the dark, and into a woman's heart. Now that his problems were all gone, he knew what he had to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The next night, the girls all went out with Videl to celebrate her last night as a single woman, even 18 decided to go, and left Marron at Capsule-corp. with Bulma's parents.

They all went to a Dance club in Hercule-city, compliments of Hercule himself, who had made the reservations for them to have the time of their lives.

He also took the liberty of ushering all the sleazy men out of the club for the night. The only men that were allowed in, were the bar tenders, and workers.

The thing was, no matter how hard the girls tried to enjoy themselves, they still didn't feel too much like partying.

Videl was still very upset about having to go though her wedding without Yamcha, and worse, still wishing there was some way she could apologize to him for upsetting him.

Chi-chi always had the nerve to tell Videl what she saw on TV when she and Gohan were out, but Bulma suggested against it, and told her that it would probably make Videl feel worse.

What were they going to do?

In Central-city the King had actually allowed Gohan to have his bachelor-party at the palace. After all, this was the son of Goku, the savor of the world so many times.

All the Men had gathered to celebrate Gohan's final night as a Bachelor, Even Vegeta, but just like the girls, not full of bright spirits.

"Cheer up there boy!" said Hercule putting a comforting arm on Gohan's shoulder. "Everything will just fine tomorrow, you'll see."

Gohan shot Hercule a small smile, but it didn't last long. "I know you're trying to help Hercule," he said. "But I don't think that it'll be as much fun without Yamcha there!"

"Awe, come on Gohan." Said Krillin, "You shouldn't be blaming yourself for this." "I'm not." Replied Gohan, "Both Videl and I are blaming ourselves for this!"

"Oh stop it with the guilt trip already!" snapped Vegeta. "That fool Yamcha was already a born loser before you were even born. He's a Loser now, and always will be."

"NO!" snapped Gohan, "I can't shake off this guilt trip." His voice sounding sadder.

"Videl and I should've known he'd blow if we asked him to be best man, and we did it anyway. IT'S OUR FAULT, IT'S ALL OUR FAULT!"

Gohan, with tears streaming down his face, ran out of the Royal-bar, and flew off into the night.

"GOHAN, WAIT!" cried Goten, getting up to chase his brother, but Goku held him back. "Just let your brother go son!"

Goku then looked out at the night, "Just let him go!"

Meanwhile, the girls weren't having any more luck either in cheering Videl up.

"I just feel so awful, when I should be celebrating." She cried. Chi-Chi still had the nerve to tell her about Yamcha on TV, but decided against it without other opinions.

"Cheer up Videl" said Bulma. "Yamcha always was one to be like this"

Videl looked up.

"Like what?" she mocked. "A loser, a jerk, a freak show with no roots? Is that how you see him!" she suddenly snapped.

The girls all went silent, "No he's not!" cried Videl, "He's broken hearted because he had No on to relate to, and Its all my fault he snapped, mine and Gohan's!"

"Videl calm down." Said Chi-chi, "Your right, Yamcha was down in the dumps but…"

"But Nothing!" cried Videl, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Gohan and I pissed him off, and that's why he ditched us, BECAUSE OF ME!"

Videl sprang up from her chair, and flew out the door. The girls really felt ashamed of themselves, but not as ashamed as Chi-Chi.

"I should've told her about the show I saw!" she cried, "I don't think it would have really made that much a difference." said Bulma.

Gohan and Videl kept flying until they met up with each other. Neither one of them cared that they were breaking the sacred wedding tradition, of not seeing each other until tomorrow.

They were feeling awful about what they did to Yamcha, they wrapped their arms around each other, and let out all their emotions.

They felt like they were nothing but a pair of Bubble-bursting scum bags.

Later on that night, Gohan and Videl made it to their respective homes, and went to bed for the big day tomorrow.

However, in everyone's mail box, except Gohan and Videl's, was a small package with a note attached to it.

The note said; _meet back at the Kame-house Immediately, but not Gohan and Videl, you'll fin out why_.

Everyone although confused, wasted no in racing to the island.

Once there, since the Packages were all the same, Goku only opened his package. Inside was a small video, inscribed with the words **DESTINY DUO.**

"Destiny duo!" said Chi-chi, "That's Yamcha and Maron's stage- name! Put it in quick Goku."

Goku wasted no time in popping the video in the cassette player on the TV. The video showed a picture of Yamcha, and Maron sitting on stage all alone.

"_Hi there guys"_ said Yamcha over the tape. _"Hi guys, and hi to you too Krillin!"_ said Maron.

"_If you guys are watching this video,"_ said Yamcha. _"That's right; Maron and I are now singing superstars."_

"_No joking"_ said Maron. _"We've almost got everything we ever wanted, Money, fame…even each other._ She giggled, and kissed Yamcha's cheek.

"_Yeah, it's true,"_ said Yamcha. _"Maron and I have found soft-spots for each other, we're a couple now!"_

Everyone couldn't believe their ears, but none were as shocked as Chi-chi, Bulma, and especially Krillin.

Yamcha, not only had a new life, but he finally found a sweetheart to call his own, and most surprising of all, Maron was his sweetheart.

"So why tell us to watch this?" wondered Krillin, when suddenly, the soft sounds of piano music began to play on the video.

"_The thing is though,"_ said Yamcha sadly, _"I'm missing something really important to me,"_

He picked up his microphone, and Maron pick up her guitar, but faded into the darkness

"_Or more like something important that I miss a lot."_ Said Yamcha, he began singing.

_-I_ _miss you more than_ _a teacher missed a mark  
when the students they have got.  
I miss you more than that_ _movie missed the point  
and that's an awful lot._

_-And_ _now, now I've gone away  
and all I'm trying to say is_

_Ditching you sucked  
and I miss you!_

The others felt tears in their eyes coming on. Yamcha was trying to make up for what he did, and he misses them all.

He wanted to be asked back.

_  
-I need you like_ _an actor_ _needs_ _acting school._

_He really needs that part now..  
I need you more than_ _a robot needs a bigger part.  
He's_ _doesn't know the way how,_

_-And now, all I can think about is of us,_

_And all that we've been through,_

_Ditching you sucked,_

_And I miss you!_

Suddenly, everyone noticed that the volume for the voice was low, the music could still be heard, but not Yamcha.

Everyone look toward the door, and there was Maron, with Yamcha.

_  
-Why do the actors get to keep on making movies.  
I guess that life sucks just a little bit more than  
I miss you._

The girls wiped their teary eyes, then walked over to Yamcha, and hugged him gently.

"So does this mean I can come back." He asked. The girls just hugged him again, which was a definite YES.

"Welcome back old friend!" said Goku.

"Yamcha, Yamcha!" cried Puar, who by far seemed to be the happiest one in the room, jumped up and hugged Yamcha so tightly that he begged for mercy.

"So you managed to get lucky this time!" said Vegeta smiling. Yamcha shook his hand.

Maron even walked over and said Hi to Krillin. He blushed, but 18 did not look impressed.

"Krillin?" asked Maron while eying 18, "Isn't this one of those Andro- What'cha'me'call'it".

"Yes I am!" snapped 18, "I know of your history with Krillin, and let me tell you…"

Krillin stood in front his wife, "Now, now 18, calm down. She just doesn't understand that's all!"

18 just sighed, "Well, I guess I can give her a chance!" she said. Krillin kissed her cheek, "That's my girl." he said sweetly.

"Yamcha, we've got to tell Gohan and Videl about this." Said Chi-chi, heading for the door, but Yamcha stopped her.

"No Chi-chi, not yet!" he said. Everyone looked confused. Yamcha all motioned them to gather around.

He explained to him, that he wanted to wait until tomorrow at the wedding reception. For he and Maron had planned a great surprise for the couple.

After giving out all the instructions, everyone shared a small laugh together. This was going to be something Gohan and Videl would never forget.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Videl slowly walked up the aisle on the arm of her father. "My god you look beautiful sweetie!" cried Hercule. Videl shot him a small smile, but inside, it was a different story.

Videl did look like an angel in her wedding gown, but she still felt like a devil on the inside. "I just wish Yamcha were here!" she whispered.

Hercule slightly giggled. Chi-chi had called him earlier and filled him in on what was going to happen.

When Videl finally reached Gohan, they made their way up to the alter with fake expressions on their faces. They looked happy on the outside, but didn't feel like they deserved it.

All their friends from Orange-High were there, all their family members too. Everyone, except Yamcha.

Somehow or other, Gohan and Videl made it through the ceremony, and were finally Man and wife. Everyone was so happy for them both, and it was almost time for the big Surprise.

At the reception, everyone noticed Gohan and Videl were still down in the dumps because of Yamcha's absence. They decided it was time.

"Gohan, Videl?" said Goku, "We've got a surprise for you." Gohan and Videl just shook their heads.

"It's alright dad" said Gohan, "We're not really in the mood for one!" The sounds of giggling echoed throughout the room. Gohan and Videl looked confused.

Suddenly, the room went dark, and the soft sound of music entered the room in the direction from the stage. Followed by the sound of two voices singing.

The only problem was, it was so dark on the stage, Videl and Yamcha, couldn't make out the two figures on the stage.

Yamcha and Maron's voices

-_Brother my brother  
Tell me what_ _did we fight_ _for  
We've got to end this war  
We should_ _care_ _for each_ _other  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother_

"That male voice" said Gohan looking up, "It sounds so familiar." Added Videl. Everyone else laughed softly.

The couple on the stage giggled in the Darkness, before continuing the song

Maron's voice

_  
-We_ _both came form completely different_ _sides  
the anger burns, but I_ _can't remember why  
it's kind_ _of_ _crazy to cause so much pain  
Things weren't supposed to go this_ _way_

_Yamcha's voice_

_  
-We watch our world fall apart  
tell me what good is winning  
when you lose your heart  
_

Then, the stage lights flicked on, reveling the mystery singers.

The first one was Maron, wearing a sparkling golden gown, and the other figure…who was wearing a silver shiny tuxedo was…

"YAMCHA!" cried Gohan and Videl at the same time. "SURPRISE!" yelled everyone in the room.

Yamcha and Maron

_-Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should care for each other  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother

The music kept on plying, as Yamcha steep down from the stage, and walked towards Gohan and Videl.

He looked at them both, right in the eyes, "Gohan, Videl?" he said softly, "I'm real sorry for crushing your rings, and making a mess of everything. Will you please forgive me?"

Videl had tears in her eyes, and Gohan couldn't believe his ears. The both of them new exactly what they had to say.

"We'll only forgive you on one condition." Said Gohan softly. Videl looked up. "We'll only forgive you, if you forgive us. For rubbing in the pain you had…please!" she cried.

Yamcha felt his own tears of happiness come into his eyes. "Sure I will guys." He replied. Gohan, and Videl came together with Yamcha in one big warm hug.

Everyone else had tears in their eyes, even Maron on stage.

"Now then," said Yamcha, "If I'm right, the Bride and Groom should be sharing with us their first dance."

"Shall we?" asked Gohan holding out his hand to his bride. "Enchanting!" giggled Videl.

They walked over to the dance floor, and Yamcha walked back to the stage to continue the song.

Both

_-Brother my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth_ _so much more  
We should care for each_ _other  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

Gohan and Videl looked so happy together there on the dancing floor that everyone else decided to jump in.

Krillin with 18, Goku with Chi-chi, it took some time, but Bulma got Vegeta to dance with her too. Goten even found a pretty girl from Orange high to dance with.

Yamcha

_-Lets take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give_ _it_ _a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see_

Maron

_-You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away_

Both

_-Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting we for  
Isn't life worth_ _so much more  
We should care for each_ _other  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

_-Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

The crowd burst into applause, not only for Videl and Gohan, but also for Yamcha and Maron.

The wedding reception turned out to be better than anyone planned. Goku came back for his 20th helping of the food, while Yamcha and Maron were chatting with everyone.

Yamcha told them, of how he became so rich before his singing career took root.

"You sold the Dragon balls to multi billionaires?" asked Krillin, "Yep." Replied Yamcha, "Made Two-hundred-million Zennie in only a day."

18 nearly choked on her drink, "Two-hundred-million!" she coughed. "No way, you can't be richer than me! No one can."

Yamcha laughed slightly, "Come on 18, at least you still have a active life-style." He said. "That right honey!" added Krillin, "Why, I'm surprised you don't know that Bulma is in fact equal in money to us!"

Now it was 18's turn to laugh a bit, "In that case, I'll just have to ask Hercule for an increase at the tournament next year!"

Hercule sweat-dropped, but then joined in with laughter. "The things I do for my title!" he joked.

"But Yamcha" asked Bulma, "How we are supposed to find the Dragon balls if we need them. You made it so we can't use the radar."

"I've thought about that!" replied Yamcha, "We'll just ask Baba to help us when she comes back."

"Well, I suppose that is true." said Bulma, "After all, Baba does help us for free!"

After awhile later, Gohan and Videl were opening their wedding gifts.

_Photo-books_: from Krillin and 18.

_Cookware_: from Goku and Chi-Chi.

_Capsule-items_: form Bulma.

_Training equipment_: from Vegeta.

Gohan had gotten his bride, a solid gold heart shaped locket on a necklace, which could open up to revel a picture of them on their first date inside.

Videl had gotten Gohan, a solid gold watch he'd been admiring, which also had a picture of them behind the hands.

Gohan and Videl decided to reward everyone by cutting the cake earlier than the appointed time.

"Hold it," said Yamcha, "There's one more gift for the two of you!" added Maron. Gohan and Videl looked excited. As the singing-stars approached them, with a small wrapped box in their hands.

"We would like to present you two with something you'll find truly a gift to top all gifts." Said Maron.

Gohan and Videl opened the small box, inside was a CD in a colorful case with Yamcha and Maron's pictures, and autographs on in it.

At the top printed in gold letters were the words…**DESTINY DUO**.

"Yamcha, Maron." Said Gohan, "It's our first ever album. Not even in stores yet" Said Maron. "We want you two to have it." Added Yamcha.

Gohan and Videl were so happy, that the nearly tackled the other two onto the floor in a hug. Videl even planted a kiss on Yamcha's cheek.

"Hey be careful." Said Yamcha while blushing; "Only Maron's allowed to do that!" "I'll remember that." Laughed Videl.

"You know what," said Gohan, "This just earned you two the first cake slices." He beamed.

Yamcha and Maron licked their lips. "This has been such a great day for us all." Said Gohan, "I know nothing is going to mess this up ever!"

Three months later…

Gohan and Videl had settled into a house just beside Goku's. Videl was also a month pregnant with Pan.

Bulma was hard at work at Capsule-Corp with the projects. It was even harder to do while trying to keep Vegeta's temper under control.

However, Trunks was always willing to help out.

Krillin kept on coming home with his arms so tired for carrying around so many packages, containing only stuff 18 would like.

Oolong and Paur moved in with Yamcha and Maron, who just returned from their honeymoon; They had gotten married a week ago.

They used the Hundreds of billions of Zennie they earned in their Super-star Singing careers, and bought a huge payment to have a castle built on a larger island about a few miles south of Roshi's island.

Yamcha was so happy, after all these years of misery and suffering. He now had a beautiful wife, good friends, and billions of Zennie to buy anything he wanted.

Maron was happy as well. She knew she could trust Yamcha with all her heart and soul. Although she never got over the fact that she wasn't married to Krillin, she did not let it interfere with her singing.

Oolong an Puar, had also found the time, and got married as well, and Puar had already had her first litter.

Two twin creatures that resembled both her and Oolong, they named the boy Plong, and the girl was called Oouar. Sounds like Oolong, sounds like Puar; Perfect names.

Yamcha and Maron, although not ready to start a family of their own just yet, had already picked out a name for their child.

A name that would suit either a girl or boy.

About a year later, Maron gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Yamcha was so happy he could swear he had died and gone to other world.

Everyone came to see the baby, and though he was kind of cute, even Vegeta thought so too.

"What are you two going call him!" asked Goku. Yamcha and his wife stared at each other, and smiled.

"Yamchon!" they said at the same time. "Sounds like Yamcha," "and sounds like Maron!"

"Yamchon eh?" said Goku, "Sounds great!" everyone else agreed.

Now it was officially clear, that Yamcha had everything he ever wanted.

A home, a wife, a son, good friends, a super paying job. The only thing that could ruin this; was if Yamcha was only dreaming it was happening.

But, rest assured, it was no dream. It was a dream-come-true. Yamcha would never be sad and lonely ever again!


End file.
